The Human Princess of the Pridelands
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: A young preteen girl called Abigail became a member of Mufasa's pride after the death of her parents from poachers and helps her adopted brother become the heir to the throne. She also has to help the pride lands when Scar ruled after tragedy strikes again. Can Abigail know how to be a princess and can she save the Pride Lands from ruins? Will she avenge her parents?
1. A New Life with the lions

In the beauty and wilds of Africa, there was a family and they moved from San Francisco for a better life. The girl is only twelve years old and she loves her family. Until that awful day when poachers killed her parents. The girl who is called Abigail was starting to get upset and remembered her parents' advice. Her parents advice is to be kind to other animals and have courage and never be afraid to do anything. She is on her own now and she left to find a place to spend the night.

Hours start to pass and Abigail started to feel like that she is lost and alone. Thunder was heard and she needs to find shelter and fast. Then she heard growling and it came from a pack of hyenas. Abigail gasped and she started to run and run for her life never looking back because her father always told her when to run she should not look back and keep running. She kept that advice in her mind and memory of her parents. Abigail started to run for her life and then she didn't look where she was looking and then she tripped over a root and tumbled down and she looked and heard the hyenas' growl and she knew they're gaining on her. Abigail cried out, "HELP! ANYONE HELP ME! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! HELP!" The poor preteen thought that she would be hyena food, but she was not even though she is wounded a bit like a few scratches from the sharp branches of the trees and she had the urge to pass out. Before she did she heard roaring and some shapes in different light colors. Then finally though, everything went black for the poor preteen girl.

A few hours and couple of minutes have passed and Abigail groaned a bit and she heard voices, "Is she alive? Yeah of course she's only breathing." Abigail opened her brown eyes and saw only shapes and colors. Her vision was blurry and then when it was clear, she groaned and got up. Her orange hair was a bit messy though. She got up and looked around then her brown eyes went wide when she saw some lions looking at her. She didn't say a word at all. She thought that she might be a meal to the lions. Then she felt a lick on her leg and she realized that they were not going to eat her at all. Then to her surprise one of them spoke to her asking if she was alright. Abigail looked down for a bit and said yes she is. Then she heard the lion saying in a deep voice, "Abigail you almost got killed badly if we hadn't come and saved your life." Abigail got her eyes wide and she asked how he knew her name. The queen said that the kings of the past told them about her and what happened to her parents. The king known as Mufasa then said to her, "We'd be honored to take care of you Abigail and you will make a great member to my pride." Abigail smiled at them.


	2. First day in the Pridelands

Abigail knows that it will be hard to fit in with the lions and she said to herself, "If I ever find the poachers who killed my parents, I'll avenge them by destroying their weapons because Father said that killing is bad." She knows that one day she will avenge her parents. Her lioness sisters know that she will have to avenge her parents in a different way. All of the lionesses in the pride accepted and liked her, but not one lion. The one lion with a dark mane and with a scar on his face didn't like her because she is a human. That was Mufasa's evil brother called Scar. He doesn't trust her because she is human and same for his lover called Zira. The other lionesses minus her care for her and they know that she has to have meat cooked. Abigail loved the lionesses as if they were her sisters and they loved her too.

When she heard that she was going to be a princess from her lioness sister, she said, "There is a problem, I don't know how to be a princess of the Pridelands!" The lionesses gave her a reassuring smile and told her to not worry and she will learn. Her new aunt called Sarafina said that she will haver a lot to learn on being a princess to the pridelands and her new mother Sarabi said to her, "Abigail don't worry, you will have time to learn to become a princess and soon a big sister." Abigail looked at her confused. Sarabi then said that she is pregnant meaning she will be a mother. Abigail didn't know what to say. She is going to be a sister to a lion cub! This is going to be the happiest time of her life. She is also becoming a lucky girl in Africa.

Few days have passed and she got along with the other lionesses and starting calling Mufasa father and Sarabi mother. She even called Sarafina her aunt. She even met their friend who is a shaman Rafiki. He knows that Abigail will be a princess and she will one day avenge her parent's death.


	3. The second day in the Pridelands

Abigail knows that she would have a lot of lessons to become a princess of the Pride lands. She even ate antelope and wildebeest meat with warthog meat cooked and the lionesses make sure that she would be alright and they hope that she would be getting along with the cubs when they are born and she told them that she will. She will be getting along with the cubs once they are born, but she has to give them time. She is going to have lessons on being a princess to the pride lands and she is not sure when. Only time will tell her and she has so much to learn to be a princess. She would have to take this nice and easy, but all she has to do is make sure to look hard enough. That is what she would have to do if she is going to be a princess of the pridelands.

Abigail then had moments with her lioness sisters and they would talk together. Time passed slowly then quickly and Abigail's hair started to grow a bit. Her hair was short, but now it's becoming long. Abigail got to know the other animals in the pridelands and they all felt bad for her since she has lost her parents. Abigail hopes that she will find the right day to avenge her parents one way or another. She has to find a human that is in the savannah to trust and she is learning to trust her instinct. She has to use her brain wisely. Abigail hopes that she will be ready for anything. She even hopes that there will come a day when she will have lessons to be a princess to the pride of lions. She is nervous about being a princess though, she is also nervous because of an upcoming ceremony for her and her unborn sibling. She is not sure if she can do it and she is just a bit nervous. She is going to be a princess and she is not sure if she really can do it on being a princess, but her lioness sisters told her to be calm and not be nervous.

Abigail hopes that as a princess she would have to know what is right and wrong and what a princess of the pridelands would do. She would have to be a responsible person when her unborn sibling is born and she knows about responsibility.


	4. Princess lesson number 1

A lot has happened to Abigail since she came to the pridelands and she is going to be ready for lessons as a princess. Her first lesson on being a princess happened one afternoon with her lioness sisters. The lesson they were teaching her was the walking and posture. One told her to have her shoulders back and stand up tall. Another told her to try to flow before she can actually walk. Abigail then said, "I feel a little foolish. Am I really floating?" Then one lioness that has blue eyes said to her that she is like a big log. Then they said to her, "Most of all you have to remember this, if I can learn anything, so can you. Something in you just knows it Abigail."

Then another lioness told her to follow their paw prints paw by paw and she will learn anything that is new to her. Abigail would have to know that it would have to take time to get it right. She knows that she will learn others ways on being a princess of the pride lands. While Abigail was learning, she felt like someone new. This has happened all of a sudden and this is going to be good for the young upcoming princess. She felt like a person that is going to be taken care of by lions in the savannah, but she was not sure about it.

She can feel it in her guts. She just don't know how, but she can feel it. She knows that it's destiny for her to be a princess. While her unborn sibling will be the next heir to Pride Rock. Her lioness sisters have to know that she is ready to become a princess of the pridelands and that is what matters to all of the lions. Even the shaman who is a friend of them is making sure that she would not let the past bug her and she is learning very well on being a princess.


	5. Princess lesson number 2

Abigail then had her next lesson on being a princess with her aunt and mother. They said that she would tell herself that it would be easy. They told her to be bold and brave and to have her head up high. They also told her to always look her best on being a princess and to never get to rest like the others and to always use her head. Then she was told that have her elbows in and sit up straight while eating with the pride and to never be dirty while she would go hunting, it's not polite and she would have to wash up before she would eat. She can learn anything that is can tell herself that it's easy and it's true. She can learn a new thing or two. Next part is that she would have to know the kings of the past. She is going to learn other parts of the rulers of the past. She didn't know there were rulers before the current one. She has so much to learn and the lions would taught her anything.

It's like having a dream come true. Abigail still has to find a way to avenge her parents somehow. She knows that killing is not the trick and bad thing to do. She will think of something else. Like destroying their weapons and fight back. She would have to fight back with something. Something that could cause a sticky situation. Sarabi then said to her, "Abigail I know how hard it is to loose the people you love and I want you to not be upset about it. Your parents maybe gone, but you have a family, my mate and I with the lionesses. We're your family now." Abigail then sighed for her new mother is right about one thing. Even Zazu wants to know that she is doing alright. They all want what is best for her. Even with the new lion cubs being on the way for sure and she knows that she can do it.


	6. Last princess lesson

Abigail had her final lesson one early morning with her father. Abigail was sleeping in her sleeping bag next to her parents when she felt a nudge in her shoulder. It was Mufasa trying to wake her up. He said to her, "Wake up Abigail, there is something that I want to show you." Abigail groaned tiredly, she is not much of a morning girl. She groaned and said in a tired voice, "Dad can it wait please? I'm not up yet." All she receive is her father's chuckle. Then she felt a lick from her mother and then she groaned and rubbed her eyes. She then said while stretching her arms, "Alright I'm up, I'm up." She is not really a morning person that much. She yawned and got out of her sleeping bag and went with her lion father. Then they waited for the sun to come up. Abigail asked what was it that her father wanted to show her and Mufasa told her to wait. Then Abigail saw something coming to the sky.

It was the sun rising. Abigail thought it was pretty and asked if it was what he wanted to show her. Then Mufasa said to her, "You're a princess now, but there is a last lesson that you have to know and which makes this land yours as it is mine." Abigail was amazed. She didn't know that it was that fast. She still has one more lesson on being a princess before she is officially a princess. It's true and the one lesson is that she would have to know the savannas and which of them is their kingdom. She learned that everything that the light touches is their kingdom. She is going to a princess soon before she even knows it and the lioness sisters are going to be proud of her. They will be really happy for her for being a princess now.

Abigail is ready to be know her final lesson on being a princess that she is ready for. With that soon to be done, she will be a princess in no time. Her birth parents will be proud of her for being a princess. Then her final lesson is done at last and Abigail officially became a princess.


	7. New baby brother

Well more months passed slowly and Abigail is learning on how to make sure the Pridelands are in safe ways. She is also waiting for a new member of her lion family and she was not sure if the cub is going to be a boy or girl. She is also keeping her safe distance away from Scar and she won't hear him moping about himself, but she is getting suspicious about him. She had to keep an extra eye on him just to be safe. She did feel safe with the lionesses around and Zazu around her. The bird brings out the news to her. Then one day while Abigail was doing her duties Zazu came to her and said, "Princess Abigail you must come back to Pride Rock, your lioness mother wants to see you right away, she said the cub's coming." Abigail gasped because she knew that it's time already. Abigail then said, "Tell her I'm on my way and to not worry too much." Zazu then nodded and flew off. Abigail then started to run as fast as she can.

She hopes that she is not too late and she will make it in time. She made it just as Sarabi was breathing hard and she said, "It's okay mother, I'm here for you." Sarabi gave a small smile to her. Then she told her to keep breathing and pushing at the same time. Sarabi did as she was told and then a healthy cub came out and that made Abigail say, "It's a boy." That means she has a baby brother. Abigail smiled as she has become a big sister. Abigail then had tears coming out of her eyes while she looked at her baby brother drinking the mother's milk. She then said that she's happy to be a big sister to a lion. Abigail knew that her brother is the heir and she is just a princess to the pride lands. She knows that there is a presentation of her and her baby brother.


	8. Abigail and Simba's presentation

Abigail was ready for this because today is the day that she is going to presented to the animals of the pride lands and she had to think back her friends from San Fransisco before she and her late parents went to Africa for a better life. "I promise that I'll make the pride lands a peaceful land or my name is not Abigail Peters." She said that to herself.

She then saw Sarabi approaching her and asked her what is wrong and she said that she is nervous. She then said, "I don't know if I am ready to part of the pridelands and be a princess at the same time. I don't even know if I can do this." For this is her big day with her brother. Then she saw the sun starting to rise in the sky.

Abigail took a few deep breaths to help her calm down. Then Mufasa saw what was wrong with Abigail and he told her that she should calm down. Then he said that he's going outside and Abigail should be joining the others as soon as she calms down. Abigail nodded.

By now Abigail was calm and she took a deep breath and joined Sarabi with her lion brother. Then Abigail saw her lion father coming towards them. She gave out a small smile.

Then she took a look at her lion brother and she smiled at his cuteness. Then she saw Rafiki and he shook his stick on Abigail and when it was her turn, she just closed her eyes.

Then Rafiki opened a piece of fruit and Abigail wasn't sure on what is going to happen. She wondered about the fruit. Then Rafiki made a mark line on her forehead and put two more on her face.

The next thing she knew, there was a bit of dirt coming to her face and she didn't sneeze, but her lion brother did a tiny one. She gave out a tiny smile to her baby lion brother. Then Rafiki motioned his head to tell Abigail to come and step forward.

Abigail looked at her lion parents who nodded at her, and she sighed. She got up and followed Rafiki. She then began to wonder how will the animals react. Abigail took a deep breath and let it all out.

When Rafiki reached Simba high in the air and when Abigail reached to the close part all of the animals did their shouts and noises to cheer for the new rulers of the Pridelands. Abigail looked to the right and left and she couldn't believe what is happening.

Then the sun shun brightly onto Abigail and Simba. Abigail then saw the animals starting to bow to the new rulers of the Pride lands. Abigail never felt so happy.

Abigail has to do things she would do as she becomes the princess.


	9. Abigail and Simba's Special Bond

Abigail has gotten real close with Simba as time went by because she loves him very much and still does her duties as princess of Pride Rock. Then one day, Abigail was asked to join the hunting party and she gladly accepted because she made a spear during her free time. She did try the meat the lions gave her and she cooked it and she gotten used to it.

Abigail was getting good at the hunting skills. Then when Simba began to talk, he tried to say Abigail's name, but he called her Abi instead and she doesn't mind that nickname at all. Abigail is bonding with the lion cub so gently and she usually plays with him all the time. When she is done with her duties that is. Their bond is unlike any other bond.

Abigail hopes that one day she would be able to avenge her parents' death if it means to destroy all of their weapons and threaten them and do her duty as a princess. Well she is still making sure that the pride lands are still doing great. Abigail and Simba do all sorts of things together as time passed slowly and she has gotten along with the other baby animals that are like Simba's age.

Abigail is growing up a bit and she knows that she will do great. All of the animals in the pride lands loved her very much except for Scar who hated her because she's human. Abigail has been ignoring Scar though. She is getting good at it and lately she would get reports from Zazu. Abigail hopes that she would do great as princess.

Well night fell and then there was a rain storm going on and Rafiki was doing something and he was drawing two figures. One was a lion cub and the other was a human girl and next to the girl was a painting of a flower and a lioness. He then said, "Abigail, the princess of the pride lands and a girl who would avenge her birth parents one day." He knows that one day Abigail would avenge her parent's death.

He knows Abigail's future. Abigail spent a little time with her brother as time passed quickly.


	10. Morning report and pouncing lessons

Early morning sunrise was here in Africa and Abigail was still sleeping. She's still not a morning person, but she knows that she will be one day. She then heard her lion brother calling for her father to wake up. Abigail groaned and turned away. She's not ready to get up yet.

She doesn't even want to get up yet. Abigail slept till she felt a tug in her growing orange hair. She yelped quietly. Abigail yawned and rubbed her eyes and she gave a small smirk at her little lion brother. She has told him not to play with her hair that roughly. He then said, "I did it so I can wake you." Abigail rolled her eyes and shook her head. Abigail yawned and stretched her arms. Her lion father was waking up too and they headed out in the morning sun.

The sun was rising when Mufasa said, "Look Abigail, Simba, everything the light touches is our kingdom." Abigail said, "It's so beautiful in the morning dawn." Mufasa then said to Simba that a king's time as ruler rises and falls just like the sun and one day the sun will set on his time and will rise with him as the new king. Abigail smiled.

She then noticed a shady part of the kingdom and asked, "What about that shady part of the kingdom Father?" Mufasa then told her that is beyond their borders and she and Simba must never go there. Abigail kept that in her mind. She knows that she would have to be very careful. She then learned that there's more to being a princess then getting her way all the time. Abigail had to learn more ways about the Pride lands.

Then Mufasa said that as king Simba has to understand things and respect all of the creatures of the land, from an ant to the antelope. Simba then asked if they eat the antelope and Abigail then said to her little brother, "Yes they do, but I should explain something to you. You see when the lions die, their bodies become the grass on the ground and the antelope eat the grass to survive. Am I right Father?" Mufasa smiled at his daughter and said yes and added that they're all connected in the great circle of life.

Abigail looked at the surroundings and sighed quietly. Then Zazu came and told about the morning report. While he was doing it, Abigail noticed a grasshopper and so did Simba. They gave a small chase to the bug and Abigail tried her best to pounce and Mufasa noticed the two and asked, "What are you and Abigail doing son?"

Simba replied that they're pouncing and Abigail then said, "Yeah we are, but the little grasshopper was fast for us to catch him and he got away." Mufasa then said to let him show them how it's done. He then gave out the instructions. Abigail followed them wisely.

She heard Zazu asking, "Mufasa? Simba? Abigail?" Then she roared like a lion while she and Simba pounced on him. Mufasa laughed and Abigail smiled and asked, "How was that Father?" He said that's very good and just as he was about to instruct them Zazu said that there are hyenas in the pride lands and Mufasa said, "Zazu take Simba and Abigail home." Simba asked if he cam come, but his father told him no. Simba sighed and said, "I never get to go anywhere." Zazu then said that one day he will be king and he can chase the hyenas that he calls slobbery manger stupid poachers from dawn till dusk. Abigail added, "He has a point little bro. I came face to face with them before I became a princess and before you were even born."

Then while they were on their way Simba said that he's going to see his uncle and Abigail said that she will be with the lionesses. She even said, "Maybe after you see your uncle, we can have fun, just you and me ok?" That cheered Simba a bit. Then they went to separate ways.


	11. Abigail's time with the lionesses

Abigail then went to her lioness mother who was napping and she rested in the shade and looked at the sky from the trees. Today was a day for her and she learned so much from her lion father. Then she began to think how will she avenge her parents' death. She does know that killing is not the answer.

Then as she was about to think of something else, she heard one of the lionesses trying to get her attention. She turned around and smiled at one of the lionesses. Abigail then told her what she is doing and she said that she was thinking. She hopes that she will find some way to blend in. With the other animals in the Pride lands. She thinks that it would be a challenge, but she can do it. Then she saw Simba approaching Nala. She smiled at her brother and then she heard him saying something about a special place. This made her get suspicious. She knows that she can't disobey her lion father.

She does want to know what's going on though. She would have to find out one way or another, but she decided to let it slip by. Then she heard her lioness mother saying that Simba and Nala shall go to the watering hole and as long as Zazu goes with them. This made Abigail smile. She hopes that they'll be back soon and they won't get into trouble. She doesn't want to disobey her lion father.

She listens to him. She will make her parents proud of her. Her late parents. She'll also make her lion family proud of her except for Scar though. She doesn't trust him still. She even wants to know how Scar got his name in the first place. Maybe she would ask her lion father later in the evening, maybe he knows the answer. She wonders though.

She thinks that it would have to wait for a few days for her answer to come. She hopes that nothing would happen to her again. She does wonder. She wants to know more about Scar though. She won't talk to him. Ever. She doesn't even want to make eye contact with Scar.

She spent time with the lionesses even when they went hunting. Abigail has been treated like a sister to the lionesses and she is worthy of trying her best at hunting.


	12. Lion Father and Human Daughter talk

Later that evening when the night sky was approaching, Abigail was watching the sky and she was starting to worry for her lion brother. Then she saw Nala. She sighed of relief and she asked Nala, "Where were you? I was beginning to worry about Simba. Have you seen him by any chance?" Nala looked at her and was quiet. Abigail then asked again, "Where's Simba?" Zazu then told her what had happened. Abigail got her eyes wide. In shock. She shook her head with a sigh. She hopes her lion brother would learn soon.

Then she saw Simba and she gave a disappointed look on her face. Simba looked at her and she said, "I heard from what Zazu told me and I'm not happy with you. I don't disobey Father you know." Simba then said, "Sorry Abi, I was just trying to be brave like Dad." Abigail then gave a small smile. She didn't mean to be angry at her brother.

Then she heard Zazu telling her that her lion father wanted to see her. Abigail got confused. Then she heard her father calling out to her, "Abigail." Abigail then turned around and had her head down. She won't even dare to look at her lion father. Abigail then noticed her father looking at her saying, "Abigail, I'm very impressed with you. You listened to me. You even obeyed me." Abigail didn't know what to say at all.

Then she said, "I don't want to disappoint you father." Then her father, lion father gave out a smile to her. Abigail then looked at her father and she gave a small smile in return. Abigail then hugged her lion father. Then Mufasa told her, "Abigail, let me tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars, the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars." Abigail was amazed.

Mufasa then added, "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you, and so will I." Abigail then said, "I don't see them." Mufasa told her that she will in time. Then something came to her mind, her birth parents. She asked him, "Do you think my parents are up there?" Mufasa looked at her and said that they are in the afterlife. This made her smile. Abigail knows she will avenge her parents.

Then she went to sleep, tired from a hard day.


	13. Tragedy strikes once again

The next day, things were about to be normal like always. Abigail woke up as the sun was about to rise and she smiled at the rising sun. Abigail misses the old days when her parents were still alive and then she saw her lion father coming out. Same for her little lion brother, she didn't look at him. Simba looked at her and asked, "Are you still mad about what I did yesterday?" Abigail then said, "Yes I am." Simba then said, "I'll never forgive myself for what happened. I was just trying to be brave like dad." Abigail then gave out a small smile. Then Scar came out and Abigail didn't dare to look at him, but she heard him talking to Simba about something. Simba then went with Scar while Mufasa did his duty and Abigail stayed behind. Hours have passed and Abigail began to worry for her lion father and her lion brother. They've been gone for a while now. Sarabi noticed the trouble Abigail was in and she asked her what is wrong.

Abigail then said, "Father and Simba have been gone a while now and it's getting late. I think something awful happened to them." Sarabi reassured her human daughter, "I'm sure that they're fine. Maybe they're running late." Then they saw Scar coming by and Abigail hopes that he knows where they are.

Scar then told everyone the bad news, Mufasa and Simba are gone. Abigail got her eyes wide. She felt tears coming out of her face. Scar then said, "Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live…" Abigail and Sarabi were heartbroken. Zazu put his wing on the lion queen while Abigail tried her best to hold her tears, but was too sad. First she lost her parents and now she lost her lion father and her lion brother. Scar then continued while hyenas came out of nowhere that scared Abigail mostly since before the lions took her in, she was attacked by the hyenas, "For me it is a deep _personal_ loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" Abigail held onto her lion mother because she was scared. She doesn't know what to do now. The hyenas then laughed and finally Abigail couldn't bear it longer. She went to the quiet spot of Pride Rock and let her tears fell into her cheeks. She then said while she sobbed, "Oh it's hopeless now. First I lost my parents and now I lost my lion father and my little lion brother. I'll never see them again."

She failed to see her lion mother and Nala with her mother coming to her. They then comforted her which is what she would use. Abigail then hugged them one by one. She was not sure if her lion brother is dead or not because of a strange feeling in her. This feeling is telling her that Simba is not dead. Abigail didn't know what to do. She still has to do her duties as princess.


End file.
